


This Is New (and I never want to get used to it)

by I_am_too_cool



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Humor, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Okay that’s enough tags, Slow Burn, Stream Roadtrip by Dream on apple music, Tension, What do people put on tags?, dreamnotfound, the manhunt was good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_too_cool/pseuds/I_am_too_cool
Summary: Recently George has been getting distracted on Dream’s stream for quite a bit. No one knows why besides him. The chat is starting to catch on, his friends are picking up on it as well..
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. This Photo Might Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Guys Dream’s song slaps ngl  
> (I’m sorry if this is super bad, and the title is even worse)

“George~” Dream singingsongs trying to get George's attention. “George~” Dream testing out a second time. 

Meanwhile, George’s head was spinning like crazy. He didn’t know what to say, if he’ll actually do it, how it even started, or what the actual fuck was happening. George wished his life was easier. 

“George?” But this time, Dream sounded husky, his voice sounding like a mumble through the microphone. And this, of course, worked on George. George felt a light blush creeping across George’s cheeks. It had been quite some time George had said anything. By this time George realized that he hadn’t replied to his name being called.

“Y-yea?” George uttered, his mind in the process of circling around the number of times his name was being called out to him waiting for a response and ending up with never getting one. George apologized.

“What’s been up with you lately, you’ve been very.. quiet.” Dream stating the obvious. “George, buddy, something on your mind?” 

_What's been on my mind?_ Well it’s definitely not because _you_ caused it and it’s definitely not because of what happened not so long ago. (At least what it felt like.) Oh and definitely, no, obviously George has a tiny crush on Dream. He could keep going if he wanted to, Definitely.

Keyword: “Tiny”

George had no idea how he was gonna go through this stream. 

“The chat is concerned as well.” Dream added. “You sure you don’t want to get it off your chest?” Sapnap agreed with him. 

George felt his heart pounding against his chest. _‘I’m one hundred percent sure that Dream is having the time of his life out of this.’_

I’m gonna end up killing the man if he keeps up with th-

The British man made a ‘Tch’ sound. “No I’m fine.” “Just a bit sleepy.” attempting to shrug off the question.

_It’s not like I could say even if I wanted to. “It was because earlier I was texting Drea-“_

“No really, something up?” Sapnap asked, concerned, Cutting off George's thoughts. Dream stopped moving in the game which caused George to have a suspicion.

George glanced at his phone to make sure Dream wasn’t texting him. Instead It was a notification from Snapchat. He unlocked his phone, clicked on the app and read whose text it belonged to. George could feel his stomach fill with butterflies. 

Oh fucking great George thought to himself, then placed his phone back down.

George would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping for a text. “Nope, just tired” George replied while yawning attempting to block the butterflies. 

It wasn’t really a lie. He really was tired, he could feel his eyelids start to feel heavy. Then again, George didn’t want to be in the stream anymore. His mind is somewhere else.

“I’m gonna head off. Goodnight guys.. Thanks for letting me join...” Then clicked off before anyone crossed words with each other. 

His computer screen went blank with only one tab open. The iconic starter chrome tab as soon as you click on before doing anything fills the screen.

The brown haired man immediately reached out for his phone facing down just for the long process of unlocking it again because of the automatic turn off setting. Once his phone home screen appeared he clicked back onto the app. George felt his stomach drop to the floor. It dawned on him that It wasn’t a text message, it was a photo.

George realized how tense he was and relaxed his back onto his chair.

Instead of opening the photo, he opened a different app on his phone. It read “Twitch”, George saw that Dream went offline after George left. He clicked on Dream’s stream and fast forwarded it to the last remaining seconds after he left.

While Dream was ending off the stream, Sapnap ended their conversation with Dream about “George was acting strange.” Dream responded with something under the words of “Yeah, but it’s probably because he’s tired and grumpy.” Then it ended. George couldn’t hear it all too well, he was starting to feel his eyelids drooping. He rose up from his chair and dragged himself to his bed. George plugged his phone onto his charger cord. He went ahead and climbed in bed and got comfortable, tucking himself in.

The top cover covering him from his toes all the way up to his chin. His eyes trained on his bedroom ceiling. Seconds later wind outside filled the room. The wind brushing against the grass, the leaves. George's last thought was,

‘If the photo is what I think it is, it might change everything.’

The room went silent. His eyelids closed shut. Moments later George fell asleep successfully, (surprisingly.) Nothing could wake him up at this point.

His phone made a small vibration. Although George couldn’t hear it. George was dead asleep by then. 

It read,

**2 messages from Dream**


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before everything happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very sorry it took so long... but it’s now here !! (again i’m apologizing for the horrible way it’s written.)

The sun wasn’t gleaming with morning light today. Instead it was a cloudy day. Another normal day getting out of bed, having a nice warm shower. Tossing a hoodie over my head is one of them. But getting a text from Dream isn’t one of them. 

George was hovered over his bathroom counter. His phone was facing up, the screen's brightness reflecting off his dark brown eyes. He picked up the weightless phone off the bathroom counter.

It read,

**1 Message from Dream (5 minute ago)**

George unlocked his phone with a password that there wasn’t any point to because the password is “1 2 3 4.”

**From Dream**

**Hey**

**Are you busy right now?**

**From George**

**No, why?**

George was starting to get concerned.  _ Something feels off. _

Moments later George's phone starts vibrating. George jumped, almost dropping his phone to the cold floor.

George’s stomach dropped to the floor.

**Facetime call From Dream, Accept/Decline..**

He felt his throat go dry. George stood there with his phone in his hand. Dusted blush on his cheeks, not entirely noticeable at first glance. 

George had never seen Dream’s face, nevertheless asked to even have a facetime call. 

George took a few steps back until his back crashed onto the bathroom door. He slid down, his hoodie slightly riding up at the friction made between him and the door. His knees not entirely pulled up to his chest. He rested his arm on his knees, the same arm with his phone in his hand. His head slightly tilted to the side.

After ringing 4 times he clicked the green button, and accepted. 

George couldn’t believe what he saw.

George is seeing Dream. Well, not all of Dream. It wasn’t his face, it was more near his right ear, although it wasn’t showing much of his ear. It was his lower right side face profile.The only thing you could see is underneath his bottom lip. Dream has a sharp jawline, his defined Adam's apple, his defined collarbone which underneath his collarbone was a plain black Tee shirt. Everything about it was hot. George desperately wanted to plant a kiss on his neck. The british man licked his lips.

George felt his cheeks burning.

He was one hundred percent sure that Dream could see how much he was blushing. 

“George?” Dream said, his voice husky, deep.

“Hm?” George replied instantly, still admiring his phone screen.

“What took you so long to answer?”

“I was in the shower.”

George couldn’t believe what he heard next.

“ _ Without me?”  _ Dream’s adam’s apple moved as he talked.

The words kept echoing in his head. George bit his lip. Then tried laughing it off and replied with,

“Stop.”

“Okay...only if you give me a good reason why.”

_ What the hell does he mean by that? _

“Wha-“

“George, you’re really handsome .”

“Wait slow down”

“No, you are very cute, No..” Dream paused to think, then continued “..Adorable.”

“ **Dream** .”

George felt his entire body burning at this point.

“You make me insane George, not even you could understand.”

_ ”You make me Insane.” _

“Make me understand.”

George exhaled deeply. He’s feeling lightheaded, as if he was going to faint. George’s heart is pounding so hard that Dream could possibly hear it through the screen. He’s covered in sweat. His left hand is trembling while the other is gripping onto the phone.

“You’ll understand so well that It will bore into your head.” 

“I look forward to it.” “B-but D-Dream.” 

_ I can’t stop myself now _

_ “ _ I want to see you.”

“What do you mean? You are already seeing me.”

_ Please don’t play dumb with me Dream. _

“You know.”

“I don’t know, speak to me.” Dream said, painfully playful.

“I want to see everything.”

“Right now?”

“I.”

_ I shouldn’t push it. _

“Take your time.” George mumbled.

“Okay, I will  _ babe _ .”

George raised his head down

“Yeah, okay.”

_ No reply? _

George raised his head back up.

_ Damn it. _

The call ended. His phone screen is black, blank. “Fuck!” George yelled in frustration. George’s phone died. 

_ Of fucking course it had to die. _

George got up, he struggled getting up from all the tension, his legs weakened from sitting to long. He opened his bathroom door and dragged himself to his bedroom and plopped onto his bed, he plugged in his fucking died phone and settled his head onto his pillow. Then it all hit him. 

“Holy shit.” George huffed. His face flushed. He dug his face onto his pillow like a teenage girl after getting off a call with their crush. 

_ “Babe” _

George's face flushed even deeper than before. George took a deep breath in, then exhaled. Suddenly he felt sleepy. Everything shut down.

—

All of a sudden his phone started to ring. The brown haired man Rose up. Tired, and pressed the green button, didn’t even bother to check the caller. 

“We’re live, Get on!” Sapnap sang.

“Wha-what? Yeah okay.” George got up, unplugged his phone and didn’t even bother checking the time. Or what game they were playing, he just did as he was told. 

“Did you just wake up George?” Dream asked calmly compared to the screaming in his head phones. “Mhm.” George muttered. “I see.” Dream replied. “You’re a dumbass for not sleeping and staying up at night, how long did you sleep for?” Sapnap asked. “Probably one hour yesterday, and 30 minutes right now.” George sighed, he sounded like he was regretting his whole life.

40 mins in game and he’s having a rough time already, he keeps dying, and dying, and dying, at this point he might rage quit.

George’s phone vibrated on his desk. Luckily no one heard it. He picked up his phone and it read 

**From Dream**

He unlocked his phone and revealed a text message saying,

**What happened yesterday?**

George glanced at his screen.

_ They won’t notice. _

Then went back to look at the text message.

**My phone died, my bad.**

Not even 1 second passed by and Dream had already replied.

**Are you sure? You looked pretty red.**

George raised his arm for the uncapped water bottle right next to where his phone was at.

**No I wasn’t.**

The water bottle hit his lip. Then let the water go down his dry throat from all the yelling.

**Sure, okay.**

**Want to see everything?**

Before he knew it, he began to choke on his water. His phone fell on his lap.

Dream began to wheeze. “Woah george, are you that mad that you can’t pass it.” Sapnap added, trying to push George's buttons.

“Shut up.” Then George began to move his character around to make it less suspicious as it already was. Then George picked up his phone again. His fingers typed it out before he could think it through, and sent.

**I dare you**

_ Read. _

At this point he didn’t know what to expect. So settled his phone down and went back to the game. Pass another 20 mins and George was being strange. It was obvious that something was up. And then, Dream texted George back after leaving him on read. George immediately picked up his phone and read it.

**If I send you this, you have to send me one back as well.**

**Deal.**

_ What the hell does he mean by that? What is he going to send? What the hell is he going to send?  _

“George?” Sapnap called out. 

_ What the fuck is he going to send? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any typos, or ways that will make this better written, please kindly inform me in comment section<3
> 
> (Is it just me or the end note for the previous chapter is showing up for this chapter notes ;-;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first post of a DreamNotFound!


End file.
